


Little omega

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara nearly dropped out of the sky when a strong scent filled her nostrils. "Omega," she whispered, tongue darting out of her mouth to moisturize her lips. "Oh Rao, an omega in heat."





	Little omega

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I’ll never write an abo fic.   
> Me: *writes an abo fic*

Kara sank to her knees in the middle of the woods. She growled at the intensity of her rut, hands grasping fistfuls of leaves and acorns, crushing them in her fists. She was twenty-five, new to earth after she spent two decades stuck in the Phantom Zone, drifting around aimlessly in her pod, already known as Supergirl on earth and she was experiencing her first rut in this place that still felt so foreign to her.

She wasn’t just an alpha. She was _the_ alpha. Not only were her senses heightened since she landed on earth, she could feel the burn of needing to be balls-deep inside of an omega had increased as well. This was dangerous, she was dangerous. She had the ability of crushing bricks with her bare hands and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

The blockers she picked up to suppress her rut at some local pharmacy weren’t working. They promised her they were the strongest kind they had, but it was no match for someone of her strength. Nothing helped, none of the alternatives. She lost her home and wound up in hell.

“Rao, why?” Kara said through gritted teeth. She clenched her jaw and in the blink of an eye, she was floating through the air in a futile attempt to clear her head. Her nose picked up scents here and there, but none particularly stood out.

Kara nearly dropped out of the sky when a strong scent filled her nostrils. “Omega,” she whispered, tongue darting out of her mouth to moisturize her lips. “Oh Rao, an omega in heat,” she said, inhaling deeply, cock twitching at the scent of the omega calling out with her scent.

Against her better judgment, she followed the scent and wound up on a balcony. She took another sniff. There was no stench near the omega, no sign she was mated. Oh Rao, an unmated omega in heat. This was dangerous, too dangerous.

A woman with pale moonlight skin, raven hair and green eyes, clad in a nightdress and a silk robe opened the door of the balcony. “S-supergirl?” The not-bonded omega was sending out pheromones, wobbling on her knees when Kara’s pheromones practically forced her to submit.

“It’s you,” Kara whispered, somehow knowing this omega was bound to be hers. She thought love at first sight wasn’t real, but this woman took her breath away. All she wanted was to hold her, though her body had different ideas.

Kara’s eyes roamed down the woman’s body, darkening with lust. She took a step forward, catching the omega as her legs gave out underneath her. “What is your name?” she asked, her tone close to a snarl while she hadn’t meant to sound so aggressive. She sent out calming pheromones when the woman’s heartbeat grew erratic.

“Hey,” Kara whispered, reaching out to brush a lock of the woman’s hair behind her ear. Her self-control was thin and her alpha nature made her want to devour this omega, but she couldn’t be that brutal, could she?

“Lena,” the omega answered, trembling in Kara’s arms.

“Good girl,” Kara purred, stroking Lena’s hair. “Such a good girl,” she whispered.

“Supergirl,” Lena moaned. She caught Kara off guard, flinging her arms around her neck, crashing her lips against hers.

Kara’s brain short-circuited for a second or two, but then she was kissing Lena back. She placed her hands on the underside of the omega’s thighs and lifted, feelings those creamy legs wrap around her waist. Right, this was an omega in heat.

Their tongues met as their kiss grew hungrier, more bruising, more demanding. Kara tasted a hint of blood, but their kiss didn’t slow down. She pushed Lena’s back against the wall, careful not to break her and the wall along with her.

Lena blinked when Kara lowered her onto the floor. She sank to her knees and exposed her neck.

Kara growled in response, but she wasn’t angry at Lena, she was angry at herself for the way her pheromones were forcing this omega onto her knees. “No,” she said, balling her fists as she took a step back. “I could hurt you. Don’t submit.”

“Please,” Lena whimpered, falling forward. She was on all fours now, such a needy, whimpering mess. “I… I can take it.”

“You’re not thinking clearly,” Kara replied, angered further when she picked up on other alphas taking notice of this omega’s scent. She was comforted by the thought they couldn’t reach Lena as easily as she could, unless they were crazy enough to invade this woman’s building and kick in her door.

Kara crouched down and grasped Lena’s chin. “I can’t hurt people,” she said, willing Lena to understand. She wanted to pound this omega more than anything, until she was all sweaty and spent, but she was too strong and intense, and being _the_ alpha didn’t mean she could simply take whatever she wanted.

“I can’t hurt you,” Kara whispered, caressing Lena’s cheek.

“You won’t hurt me,” Lena whispered, leaning forward. She nibbled at Kara’s lower lip.

Kara placed her hands against Lena’s shoulders and pushed, baring her teeth at her, surprised the woman didn’t so much as flinch, though it might have been due to the pheromones she sent out.

“I need this as much as you do,” Lena said, lowering her robe down her arms. “Please, Supergirl.”

Kara thought of flying away and trying to get herself under control, but her rut was too strong. She was painfully hard and this omega was exquisite. It was stronger than herself. She claimed Lena’s lips and tore off her robe and her nightdress, leaving the woman bare, mouth exploring her neck and her chest.

Lena was so wet for her, already dripping. Her breasts were full and her nipples hardened at the breeze of cold air that came in through the door of the balcony.

Kara mapped every inch of the omega’s skin with her eyes. In the blink of an eye, she discarded her suit onto the floor and swept Lena up into her arms. Her x-ray vision helped her find the bedroom. She promptly carried Lena inside and thought of throwing her onto the bed, but she opted for a gentler approach and slowly lowered Lena onto the bed.

Lena splayed her legs open, so willing, such a good girl submitting to her.

Kara doubted Lena took medicines to suppress her heat. She knew some humans claimed such medicines made them sick or at the very least nauseous. “Have you been with anyone before?” she asked, moving to straddle the omega.

“Yes, twice,” Lena answered, hands reaching out for Kara.

Kara’s eyes flashed dangerously and Lena’s eyes widened while she refrained from touching her. “Tell me to leave and I will,” she said, trailing her fingertip down the valley of Lena’s breasts. “Tell me to stay and accept the consequences.”

“Stay,” Lena replied, batting her eyelashes at Kara. “I want this, Supergirl.”

Kara felt the omega squirm underneath her. She had to be gentle, had to hold back and keep Lena in one piece. She licked the side of Lena’s neck and sucked on her pulse point. The sudden urge to bite down and state her claim was overwhelming. She pulled away and tried to calm herself by taking a few deep breaths, but inhaling the omega’s scent was too much.

Lena gasped when Kara’s teeth scraped her sensitive skin, though Kara didn’t bite down.

Kara’s length was coated with Lena’s wetness and she hadn’t even entered her yet. Twelve inches was quite a bit to take in, she wanted to be gentle and caring, maddening rut or not. Her mouth laved Lena’s breasts with attention while she snaked a hand down between her legs to offer the omega some relief. She knew it wasn’t enough, not for either one of them, but she wanted to do this right.

“Supergirl, please,” Lena whimpered, bucking her hips up into Kara’s hand.

“Soon, my little omega,” Kara replied, pressing hot kisses against Lena’s jaw. “I will give you anything your heart desires, in due time,” she said, claiming Lena’s lips with her own.

Lena’s hands found purchase in Kara’s hair. Their kiss started of slow, but then their tongues found one another and their kiss gradually deepened as they explored each other’s mouth. Kara’s fingers were teasing Lena’s entrance, thumb toying with her clit.

“My omega,” Kara said, letting Lena catch her breath.

“Y-yes,” Lena breathed out. “Please, Supergirl, please,” she whimpered and oh Rao, just how much did this omega’s heat make her suffer?

Kara let out a whine when Lena wrapped a hand around her shaft. “Lena,” she purred, not resisting as the omega pumped her length. “Mine,” she whispered, nipping Lena’s neck, mindful not to break her skin.

Kara knew her scent alone was going to stick around Lena strong enough to keep other alphas away from what was hers. She was relieved Lena had been with others before because she had as well. If not, that would have changed things. The others whom slept with Lena were fools for not mating with her, but another’s loss was her luck.

“Supergirl, I need you,” Lena all but moaned.

Kara gently pushed Lena’s hand away. She wrapped her hand around herself and lined the base of her cock up with Lena’s entrance, slowly pushing inside of her. Lena’s walls were warm, wet and tight, drawing a moan from her lips.

Lena moaned along with Kara while her hands desperately held on to Kara.

Kara wasn’t even halfway inside of Lena yet when she stilled, giving her a moment to adapt to the length she had taken inside of her so far. “Breathe for me, Lena,” she said, voice calm and soothing.

“Y-yes,” Lena keened, canting her hips up. Her walls engulfed more of Kara’s length. “My alpha,” she whispered, giving Kara a watery smile.

Kara caressed her omega’s cheek. This was her match, fate brought her here tonight. She eased the rest of her length inside of Lena and stilled again. “You’re okay,” she whispered, cupping Lena’s cheeks. She pressed brief kisses against her omega’s lips. “You’re such a good girl, you’re okay,” she said, caressing Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs. “By Rao, I won’t hurt you.”

Kara thrust her hips while her ears listened to the symphony of Lena’s moans and whimpers. Her omega was so tight around her, the feeling of it alone nearly made her come. Her thrusts grew harder and faster when Lena begged for more.

“Ah… yes, yes, just like that,” Lena gasped. Sweat glistened on her skin.

“Gorgeous,” Kara said, watching with lustful eyes as Lena slowly but surely disheveled beneath her. “Perfect,” she purred, nipping at Lena’s jaw. “Come for me, Lena.”

Lena trashed on the bed, gasping as she came. Her whole body shook with the effort of it and then she fell limp.

“Good girl,” Kara praised, pecking Lena’s lips.

Kara fought against her need to come and gently slid her length out of Lena, smiling when Lena whined in response. “Later,” she promised, kissing her on the lips again. “Patience, my little omega.”

“Mhmm,” Lena hummed. “’S good, feels good,” she murmured, closing her eyes.

Kara kissed her way down Lena’s body, all the way down between her legs. She moaned at the taste of her as her tongue ran through her omega’s folds. “My sweet honeysuckle,” she purred, kissing Lena’s creamy thighs, nipping at her skin.

“Supergirl,” Lena moaned, squirming a little.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s hips, holding her down while she licked into her. A bit of pre-cum leaked from the head of her cock when Lena came on her tongue.

“Fuck!” Lena screamed. She took Kara by surprise, grabbing her hands and pulling her up. “Inside me, now.”

Kara snarled at the command, teeth bared. She relaxed when Lena surged up to kiss her. This omega had her wrapped around her finger. She couldn’t help but obey and give Lena what she wanted.

Lena moaned when Kara pushed her length inside of her.

Kara was fascinated by her omega’s endurance, despite the fact she could tell Lena was spent. “My omega,” she purred, burying her nose in the crook of Lena’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve never written an abo fic before. I’m not familiar with the ins and outs of it. I tried, go easy on me, hah.


End file.
